Friendly Advice
by Steelpoodle
Summary: Carter gives Cole some advice after the battle in "Forever Red."
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic takes place after the battle in "Forever Red," and inspired by ChibiDawn23's piece, ****_In a Heartbeat_****. Carter gives Cole some advice about life and being a ranger.**

"That was intense!" Cole declared as he took a huge bite out of his burger. Carter nodded as the rookie red ranger snarfed down his food. After defeating Serpentera, Carter promised to drive Cole back to Turtle Cove. The two had stopped at a diner to grab a bite, and Cole was still hyped from the battle. Cole seemed to have a sort of youthful energy, an innocence to him that other red rangers lacked. _Like the rest of his team seemed to have as well_, Carter thought.

"Yeah, it was," Carter agreed as took a long sipped of his Dr. Pepper. _What I wouldn't give for a glass of something stronger_, Carter thought with a sigh. _I'm getting damn too old for this_.

"How can you be so calm about this? We just fought the last legion of the Machine Empire on the frickin' MOON!" Cole exclaimed. A couple of patrons and waitress glanced at Cole, making Carter glare at Cole to settle down. Cole grinned sheepishly before asking, "Is this just old hat to you after fighting demons?"

"I'm just tired Cole," Carter explained as he tossed a fry into his mouth. "I've been fighting Evil for a while now. First, joining the Marines when I was 18, then becoming a ranger. Between those two, I was a firefighter, and still, am one. I've seen a lot of bad things happen to good people, and now, I'm just want to get home to my wife." Carter raised his left hand and showed Cole the platinum band.

"Oh, I see," Cole mumbled. The two red rangers chewed their food for a bit before Cole perked up. "Do you have a photo of her?" Carter pulled his wallet out and showed Cole a blonde woman in a white doctor's coat.

"Her name is Dana, she was my pink ranger," Carter said proudly. "She's training to be a doctor as well as being pregnant with our first."

"Is it…?" Cole inquired as he handed Carter back Dana's picture.

"A boy," Carter said as he put his wife's picture away. Shifting in his seat, Carter became very serious, "Cole, have thought about what's going to happen when you defeat the… what are they called? Ogres Orcs?"

"Orgs"

"Right," Carter replied. "Have you thought about your life after you defeat them? After being a ranger?"

"Umm," Cole mumbled as he set his food down. Sheepishly, "I've never thought about it, actually. Maybe returning to Brazil?"

"Brazil?"

"Yeah, I grew up in the Amazon with a native tribe because I lost my parents when I was a baby," Cole explained. "I learned English from missionaries as well as reading, writing, math, and science. Though, I'm not sure if I officially completed high school."

"First, your English is great, and you don't have an accent," Carter commented. "Second, you seriously need to think about you're future. Some of the other red rangers didn't, and had a hard time adjusting to civilian life."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked as he took a long sip of his milkshake.

"Okay, when Lightspeed was no longer needed, my team and I had jobs to go back too. I always knew that when the mission was over, I would return to be a firefighter," Carter explained. "But Wes, on the other hand, didn't really have a plan. Most the other red rangers didn't really have plans for what to do when their mission was over. Thankfully Wes's Dad and Eric convinced to join the Silver Guardians."

"Alright, what about the rest of the reds?" asked Cole.

"Leo had a rough time being a civilian. Sure, he's helping with the colony on Mirinoi, but he's missed having a mission. Before the Terra Venture, Leo was a delinquent before joining Navy SEALs, then when he left the Navy, he went back to be a hustler," Carter explained. "When he became a ranger, he spent all his time trying to become a better ranger, that he forgot to plan for the future."

"What does he do now?"

"Officially, he's a teacher with a wife, a daughter, and another baby on the way," Carter said. "But he misses being a ranger. Hell, Andros told me that he thinks Leo was glad that the Machine Empire found Serpentera so he could be the Red Galaxy Ranger again. Apparently, being a ranger is easier for him, than being a civilian," Cole let out a low whistle.

"How does Andros know that?" Cole inquired.

"He's Leo's brother-in-law, Leo is married to Andros's sister, Karone," Carter informed. "Then there's Tommy. He's been a ranger the longest out of all of us, the fact that he's officially no longer a ranger drives him nuts."

"What do you mean?"

"Cole, Tommy got a degree in paleontology because the zords when he was a Mighty Morphin days were based off dinosaurs," Carter sighed. "From what I hear, he and his wife, Kat, are fighting because Tommy doesn't have something to fight. His green and white power coins are gone, T.J. has the red Turbo morpher, and if Tommy's uses his Zeo powers to much, the Zeo powers will become to strong and destroy him."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Cole asked.

"Plan ahead," Carter said. "Get your GED, go to college, find someone and settle down. That's what Jason did, he married his yellow, Trini, and now he works as a paramedic with three daughters. T.J. got his law degree, now works for the District Attorney and plans on going into politics. Andros got married, has twin boys and works for NASADA. Aurico is a police officer on his home planet, and Eric has been talking with Mr. Collins about expanding the Silver Guardians. Look, I know fighting the forces of evil takes a lot of your time. And when have time off, you just want to forget about them for a little while. However, you need to seriously stop and think about what you're planning on doing when you no longer wear the uniform." Cole sat silently, staring at his food. _So much friendly advice_, Carter thought. _Jesus, Carter, you didn't have to lecture him; just give him some tips._

"You're right, Carter," Cole said. "I have no idea what my game plan is. I have no family here in the United States or in Brazil. Being a ranger gave me purpose, but I never thought about what happens when I'm no longer needed. Thank you for the advice."

"You're welcome," Carter chuckled awkwardly. "I didn't mean to lecture you, but I just don't want you to make the same mistakes as those who came before you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hadn't originally planned on adding any more to this story, but after a while, I changed my mind. So, here's Cole and Carter after they each get home from "Forever Red." **

***Sorry, had to reload this chapter!**

When Cole returned to the Animarium, night had already fallen. As Cole walked through the jungle, his eyes saw faint glimpses of the Tiger Zord and the Lion Zord and heard the eerie howl of the Wolf Zord. As he came to the common area, the only people he saw were Princess Shayla tending the hearth, and Alyssa asleep in a lawn chair with a blanket over her.

"Cole, I take it that your mission was successful?" Shayla greeted softly. Cole nodded in response.

"Anything happened while I was gone?" Cole asked as he went to one of the many coolers where the Rangers kept their food. Pulling out a can of beer, Cole took a long sip as he eased himself on park table where the team shared their meals.

"No, however, Alyssa was awfully worried about you," Shayla whispered. "Nothing we said or did could settle her down. I know she wanted to wait up and greet you when you got home, but I think all the anxiety tuckered her out." Cole drained his beer and tossed the can into a recycling bin.

"I'll put her to bed," Cole said as he stood up. "I'll fill in everyone what happened in the morning." Shayla nodded as Cole gently picked Alyssa up to carry her to her room. The rangers slept in the ruins of Shayla's castle, though any furniture inside the rooms were stuff bought any camping store. As Cole laid Alyssa down on her air mattress, her eyes fluttered open.

"Cole?" Alyssa softly called out. "You're back." Cole gave her a tired smile.

"Yeah, I'm back. We can talk about the mission in the morning," Cole whispered as he gently tucked a lock of Alyssa's hair behind her ear.

"Did something happen? Was someone hurt?" Alyssa asked as she propped herself up on her elbow. Her eyes suddenly got wide. "Did you get hurt?!" Cole instantly wrapped his arms around Alyssa in a comforting hug.

"No, no. I'm fine," Cole assured her softly. Alyssa relaxed and snuggled herself deeper in Cole's arms. "On the way back, Carter and I talked about what am I going to do after we defeat the Orgs. I didn't have an answer for him. I mean you're studying to be a teacher, Taylor has the Air Force, Danny has the flower shop, Merrick has the bar, and even Max has bowling. The only thing I had was finding my parents, but now that I know what happened to them, I don't know what I'm going to do." Alyssa gently placed her hand on Cole's cheek.

"It's okay Cole, we can help you," Alyssa said. "I will help you." The two sat there for a minute in a comfortable silence. Cole became aware of how close they were, how Alyssa was still caressing his cheek and she was still in his arms. _Get your GED, go to college, find someone and settle down_, Carter's words echoed in Cole's mind.

"Alyssa," Cole whispered as he tilted her head up

"Yes, Cole?" Alyssa throatily asked, her eyes half closed. Cole and Alyssa leaned in toward each other, the lips centimeters apart.

"Good night, I'll talk to more in the morning," Cole hoarsely whispered as stood up and marched toward his room.

"Good night Cole," Alyssa said as she laid back down on her bed.

Carter quietly entered his house, kicking off his boots before making a beeline toward the liquor cabinet. Pouring himself a bourbon, Carter stared at his Lightspeed Morpher. _You seriously need to think about you're future. Some of the other red rangers didn't, and had a hard time adjusting to civilian life._ Carter sighed as he remembered the advice, he gave to the rookie Red Ranger. _Look who's talking._ Despite what he told Cole, Carter missed being a ranger. Being one felt better than being fireman or a marine, hell, he was grateful when Tommy asked to join the mission. _You're getting too old to fight monsters in tights_, Carter told himself as took a long swig. _But by God, did it felt good to wear them again._

"You're home," Dana said in a sleepy voice. Carter turned and saw his beautiful wife walking out of the bedroom. Her purple robe was open, showing her grey nightie hugging her pregnant belly. Carter gently kissed his wife; his hand instinctively rubbed her stomach.

"Sorry, I was trying not to wake you," Carter sighed.

"I heard the garage door open up, and plus our son decided that it was time to practice his karate," Dana joked as Carter shrugged off his Lightspeed jacket. Dana stared at the morpher still on her husband's wrist. "Carter promise me something?"

"What?" Carter asked as he warily took another sip of his bourbon.

"Promise me that this was your final mission as a ranger," Dana replied as she seated herself in a recliner. "Look, I know you love saving people. That's what I love about you and I know I can't stop you from doing that. I'm aware that you're going to put your life in danger to save others. I married a firefighter, and I know the risks. But warehouse on fire is different from a monster shoot laser beams from its eyes."

"What do you mean Dana?" Carter said as he sat down on their couch across from Dana.

"What I'm saying is that we're having a son, and I want you to be there to raise him with me. Let other people wear the tights, you did your share of fighting. Now it's someone else's turn," Dana explained as she gently took her husband's hand. "Just be a fireman now, instead of being the Red Ranger." Carter gave Dana a sad and tired smile as he kissed her hand.

"I'll try," he promised. Relief flooded Dana's face. "Let's go to bed. We both have an early shift tomorrow."


End file.
